


a spectacular love

by whosophia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy agrees with me, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I suppose, Miranda in eyeglasses-- yes please, some dwp characters are mentioned, there's a little hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: the one with the glassesor: Miranda has eyesight issues but she's also stubborn af. good thing Andrea knows how to be persuasive.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 308





	a spectacular love

**Author's Note:**

> spectacles= dated/formal eyeglasses synonym 
> 
> because what else could an optician be writing about, right?  
> yes, yes. Miranda in glasses is *chef kiss*

Miranda Priestly is many things -clever, accomplished, surprisingly witty, ruthless when necessary (which, admittedly, is a rather frequent occurrence, considering her position as Editor-in-Chief and the far too incompetent staff members she has to deal with), a doting mother and caring partner. However, one thing she absolutely _isn't,_ is-- old. She mentally grimaces even barely thinking of that concept.  
  
Granted, Miranda is fifty-one, as of three months ago, and well aware of that. She has started having to focus more on her morning routine, experimenting with different beauty products that Guerlain has been specifically creating for one and only Miranda Priestly, and she also has gotten into the habit of retouching her make up throughout the day. Pilates class has become a standing hour and a half block in her calendar every Monday and Thursday and she may also have cut off on the red meat intake.  
That is not to say that the woman doesn't consider herself very much attractive, still. Men's and women's eyes appreciatively linger on her figure, whenever she enters a room, and most of them aren't even all that subtle about it. Cassidy and Caroline regularly compliment their mom whenever she dresses up for an event or, really, at any given chance because the twins adore Miranda and, god bless their hearts, they are also aware of the little insecurities that the woman has been fighting with ever since her newest relationship had started (newest-- it's been about six years now but who's counting? Miranda absolutely _is_ ).

Then again, Miranda Priestly is not even close to being _old._

Until one random evening, so very special in its domestic dullness, Andrea drops a bomb in her lap. In their bedroom, of all places!

"Excuse you," Miranda bristles from her spot on the left side of the huge bed, trying with all her might to slow down the rising anger and hurt, "what did you just say? Because I'm sure I must have misheard when you said I should get multifocal eyeglasses."  
Sighing loudly, the brunette prepares herself for the battle that is undoubtedly coming. "Miranda-"  
"No," the other woman states, flatly. "And that is final."  
Shaking her head, Andy pushes forward -she's been dating Miranda for the better part of six years and she prides herself in being one of the very few people able to read her and that the woman fully and completely trusts. "Miranda, please, just hear me out."  
"What you can tell me is, where on Earth have you gotten this nonsensical idea."  
" _Nonsensical_?" Andrea repeats, eyes never leaving her lover's lighter ones, as she finishes preparing the prussian blue Celine purse for the next day.   
_Gosh, Miranda has such pretty eyes.  
_ "You're a clever woman, Andrea," Miranda concedes, "you must know when it's time to drop a conversation. Even when it comes to your partner."  
"You think that because I am not your assistant any longer I am not fully up to date with anything and everything concerning Miranda Priestly?" The dark-haired woman attempts a joke, slowly covering the short distance to the bed. "You wound me, Sweetheart."  
  
 _And there it is._ Miranda well knows that Andrea knows how weak she is, deep down, for the sweet, genuine terms of endearment that her girlfriend sometimes, unintentionally, uses. She will deny until her last breath but they both know. And that's what really matters.

Placing a soft hand on Miranda's even softer bare thigh, Andy tries again. "Miranda, you have to remember that this comes from a place of love. I love you and I care about you. I am invested in your wellbeing." Smirking cheekily, she adds, "it's all purely selfishness, really. I wouldn't mind keeping you around a little longer. Or, a lot. I suppose."  
"Cheeky." Miranda replies, somewhat placated.  
Gently stroking her partner's skin, the younger woman continues speaking. "I have noticed how you've started avoiding reading papers when somebody else is around or, when you do, how you move it a little farther away."   
An irritated scoff is Miranda's only acknowledgement.  
"Astrid has also informed me that you've resorted to enlarge your monitor's characters."  
Now bordering on Dragon Lady, the other woman mutters something resembling ' _Astrid'_ and _'fired'_ and _'blacklisted'.  
_ "You will not fire Astrid. We both know it, Miranda." The brunette chuckles, shaking her head. "That girl is the most competent assistant you've ever had."  
"I'm not sure about that," the other woman teases, calmer now.  
Teasing right back, Andrea retorts with a, "yes, well, Emily had set the bar pretty high."  
"Why do I put up with you, again?"  
"For my charming personality and challenging wit?"  
"No, no. That wasn't a question."  
Unable to contain the burst of laughter, Andrea leans forward to place the softest of kisses on Miranda's lips. "Because I offer regular, mind blowing orgasms?"  
Humming in approval, "I did say you are a clever woman."

Well, they do manage to temporarily set the topic aside for the best part of an hour. More important pressing _matters_ and all that.  
Sated and exhausted, barely awake now, Andrea whispers, "will you at least let me set you an appointment with the optometrist?"  
Aware that she has probably already lost this battle, Miranda shifts impossibly closer to the other woman's warm body, long arms tightening around her waist from behind. "Alright."

Three days later, the Priestly-Sachs find themselves sitting in a brightly lit office surrounded by top-notch equipment-- because the Priestlys(-Sachs) settle for nothing but the best--, half a dozen of wall-mounted shelves of optometry related books and small plants. Everything looks perfectly clean and modern yet almost cozy.

A knock on the doorpost announces Dr. Callaway presence and greetings are quickly over.   
Grace Callaway has been the her eye doctor for the past handful of years, ever since Andrea Sachs had entered her life. Grace had first met Andy when she had come into the office for a check-up and the two had, surprisingly, become quite good friends. Dr Callaway had been highly recommended by Nigel and, well, Andrea never questioned Nigel's opinions. And so, Grace had become the Priestlys' optometrist as well.  
She's visited Miranda and her daughters several times -she was, in fact, the one to first pinpoint Cassidy's reading difficulties' relation to a misdiagnosed astigmatism- along with the brunette.

"Today, Miranda, we'll go through the usual set of tests. I'll check your eyesight using the phoropter and the general state of your cornea, retina and lacrimation. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
"Acceptable."  
"If we do detect a refractive errors, I'll give you a prescription."  
"Yes."  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Dr Callaway turns towards the younger woman. "Andrea, you're welcome to stay, if so you wish, but I must ask you to stay seated where you are while I perform the exams."  
Trying to convey all of her support towards her girlfriend, she agrees and turns her attention to the phone now in her hands. Miranda may have allowed her into the office but Andrea knows better than to put too much attention on the woman, in situations that make her uncomfortable.

That afternoon, once the appointment is over and Andy has made plans to have a catch-up lunch with Grace sometimes next week, the couple decides to walk to the recommended optical shop nearby.   
Maybe, just maybe _,_ going through the hassle of the eye exam and now picking and having to wear spectacles was worth it because Andrea's hand is warm and _oh so soft_ where it's tightly holding onto hers and when the woman suddenly halts them both to tug on said hand to pull her closer to steal a quick, chaste kiss-- _maybe?_ Who is Miranda kidding- it most certainly is all worth it.

Although, Andrea should have probably planned it all better, she realizes far too late. Because Miranda Priestly is the Queen of Fashion, after all; she's Runway's Editor-in-Chief, the Devil in Prada, the One whose silence can either make or break blooming careers.   
And Andy hadn't though about what picking an eyeglasses frame with Miranda would entail.  
"You're lucky I am absolutely, completely, impossibly in love with you, Priestly." Andrea whispers, lovingly, while swiftly pecking a silky, now rosier, cheek. "I like this one."  
"Isn't it too large for my face?"  
The sales assistant quickly steps in to professionally explain the characteristics of each of the five remaining frames and how each one would suit her well.

And this is one of those moments in which Miranda knows, with no doubt, that Andrea Sachs is for keeps. She's spent an hour waiting while she got examined (which only had happened because _she_ had convinced her to go), patiently sat for endless minutes while Miranda tried on dozens of different frames; the young woman had given her honest opinion, never shying away and, to be quite frank, the way she had been looking at her ever since they entered the boutique had truly done things to Miranda's core.

That night, once the Girls were tucked into bed -after an accurate and detailed report of the day's events including visual proofs of the several frames that the women had liked best and subsequent eager approvals and, more importantly, compliments for the final decision- and the Book delivered, Andrea's sitting in bed, cerulean silky nightgown on and a novel in hand.  
Once Miranda's done with her nightly beauty routine, she finally joins her partner under the covers, phone in hand, ready to take care of work emails.  
"Miranda." Andy calls, softly.  
Turning to give her lover her full attention, the white-haired woman is, once again, blown away by the intensity of the affection she finds there.  
"I hope you know, Miranda," Andrea says, moving closer to her girlfriend, "that your need for glasses isn't gonna change anything, between us. I know you have been worried and self conscious about it-"  
"I-" Miranda attempts to reply.  
Squeezing her hand, the brunette interrupts, "please, let me finish."

"You are strong, wicked smart, thoughtful and kind. You, Miranda Priestly, are such a loving and caring person and I still ask myself, every day, how have I gotten so lucky to have you sharing life with me. You, and Caroline, and Cassidy."  
Leaning forwards to place a feathery kiss on the young woman's neck, Miranda whispers, "we are the blessed ones, my Andrea."  
"Please, Love, I need you to hear this."  
Sighing in frustration, she stops with the distraction. "By all means."  
"I know you've been self conscious of our age difference and we've discussed that so so many times, before, but it really just _isn't_ an issue, Miranda. I fell in love with you, every single part of you. _You._ Glasses or no glasses."  
Watery eyes and a small smile blossoming onher lips-- "I love you too."  
Chuckling lightly, Andy adds, to lighten the atmosphere, "besides, you forget I will get there, too. Sooner than you think, with all the phone and laptop usage I've accumulated through the years."  
"Oh, I haven't forgotten. Brace yourself, Darling."

Five days later, Miranda saunters into the office flashing a gorgeous brand new pair of Dior eyeglasses. Nigel blows her a kiss from behind a glass partition, Emily almost trips and falls when she first spots the Editor just before a meeting and Serena offers a teasing wink. Followed by an apologetic smile directed to her scowling fiancee.  
Miranda must admits, being able to see well in every situation is something she had given for granted at a younger age and gotten unused to, over the past months. Yes, she's not getting rid of these multifocal lenses anytime soon. 

She's _definitely_ not getting rid of the spectacles because, later that evening, Andrea has her hands on her before Miranda even has time to ask how her day has been. Because Andrea begs her to keep the eyeglasses but _nothing else_ on. Because her girlfriend is silly and very damn sexy when she steals and tries the frame on.   
Because she has an engraved, white gold ring hidden away and Miranda Priestly is many things but she cannot wait to add _Andrea's Wife_ to that list.

And maybe, most definitely, growing old right next to Andrea, together, will be well worth experiencing.

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
